You're not alone
by Ghost-chan1072
Summary: Arthur has cancer and Alfred is determined to do something special with/ for him before his demise. Yaoi. UsUk. One shot


Hello loves! This is a one shot, you may cry, just so you know... I hope you like it

I do not own anything!

* * *

Alfred watched Arthur's eyes widen as he saw him standing in the door way, head completely shaved. "A-Alfred?" Arthur had been diagnosed with cancer three years ago and was now in the hospital, he had just gone through chemo-therapy again.

Alfred looked at him and smiled. "I'm not going to let you go through this alone..." He walked over and pulled Arthur into his arms. He loved the other so much and he couldn't stand that the doctors had told him Arthur only had about a month to. Alfred placed his forehead on Arthur's back, tears falling from his eyes. "You'll never be alone..."

Arthur felt the tears on his back. "Alfred? What did the doctor tell you?"

Alfred shook his head. "Nothing, I'm just worried..." He lied to the other. He wanted him to spend his last few weeks happy and not worried about what day he was going to die.

Arthur cupped his cheeks and kissed him. "Alfie I'm gonna be okay?"

Alfred had to hold back the sob that was threatening to come out. "I-i know." He smiled sadly at the other.

27 days later.

Arthur was coughing hard and Alfred rubbed his back. He looked at the nurse who was getting Arthur some water. "May I please talk to his doctor?"

He gave Arthur the water and nodded, leaving to fetch the doctor. "I love you Artie, you know that right?"

He nodded. "Of course I do! I love you too..."

Arthur's doctor appeared in the doorway and Alfred stood. "I'll be right back, Artie."

The doctor lead him out into the hallway. "He only has a few days left..."

Alfred nodded sadly. "I know... That's why I was wondering if I could take him away from here before he dies?"

"Where do you want to take him?"

"The beach."

The doctor nodded. "For two days, okay? I want him back here by the 31."

Alfred smiled lightly. "Thank you." He went back to Arthur's room. "Hey Artie... guess what?"

Arthur looked up at the other and saw the smile on his face. "What?" He asked hopefully.

"You wanna go to the beach?"

Arthur smiled widely. "Really?"

He nodded. "Mmmhmm! We get to stay in a hotel and everything."

He bounced in his bed. "Now?"

Alfred nodded. "After we get your clothes we can go!"

Arthur threw his legs over the edge of the bed and stepped down. It had been so long since his feet had touched the ground. He stood and walked over to Alfred, kissing him lightly.

Alfred smiled and broke the kiss, he grabbed one of the pairs of clothes he had for Arthur and gave them to him.

Arthur threw them on and grabbed Alfred's hand. "Let's go!"

Alfred drove them to the hotel and pulled Arthur up into their room. He kissed Arthur deeply. "Do you want to do that? We haven't done it in so long, I'll do whatever you like."

Arthur looked up at him and hugged the American. "Yes!"

Arthur panted as he fell to the side of Alfred. Alfred rolled over and kissed his forehead. "I love you, Arthur..."

Arthur smiled lightly. "I love you too!"

Alfred looked at the clock, it was midnight already. "Artie. Go to sleep okay? You need it..." Alfred hugged him tightly, his first day with Arthur alone had been amazing, he would make sure the second would be even better...

Alfred yawned when he awoke and whispered into Arthur's ear. "You wanna go into the ocean?"

His eyes shot open and Arthur nodded wildly. "I haven't swam in so long!" He hopped up and pulled on his bathing suite.

Alfred laughed and pulled on his own. He grabbed Arthur's hand and pulled him down to the beach.

Arthur ran into the water and splashed around laughing. "Alfred come in the water is fine!"

Alfred followed Arthur into the water and kissed him.

Arthur swam for hours. "Arthur come here!" Alfred yelled from the shore.

Arthur swam to him, the sun was setting so he assumed it was time to go back.

Alfred took his hand and got down on one knee. "Artie?" He pulled out a ring. "Will you marry me?"

He looked at the other for a moment shocked, but then cupped his face and kissed him deeply. "Yes! Of course!" He started to cry and Alfred carried him back to their room, he placed Arthur down on the bed and they made love again, after wards falling asleep.

The next morning Alfred awoke and kissed his fiance on the cheek. Arthur was abnormally pale. "Arthur wake up..." He said sweetly.

After not getting a response Alfred panicked. He checked the others pulse after calling 911, he had none... "A-Arthur..." Tears rolled down his face. "Arthur please don't die..." He pulled the other into a hug. "I love you, please come back."

When the paramedics got there they took Arthur away and left Alfred in the bed, crying...

Alfred shot up from bed, tears in his eyes. He looked to his side and saw his British lover laying next to him. He pulled him into his arms. "A-Artie!"


End file.
